


Just the Two of Us

by blueleader12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueleader12/pseuds/blueleader12
Summary: Honda Kiku was like the river from his town, calm and collective, never really showing his anger, until he saw the white flag in the distance. Arthur Kirkland was runaway royalty, hijacking a ship and sailing the seas. What happens when the two runaways meet on the seas.
Relationships: England/Japan (Hetalia), Russia/America（Hetalia）
Kudos: 15





	1. Exposition

A SMALL GREEN leaf fell onto the purified grounds that was usually inhabited by the busy japanese people. Girls marched past him quietly and quickly. They wore bright colors symbolizing their wealth and status- the beautification was a bonus. Their dark hair was wrapped in bright luxurious hair pieces as they hurried past him. His dark eyes looked at them in the corner of his eye, sliding his weapon in the case to protect it. He picked up his black hat that had fallen down while ‘trimming’ the leaves and adjusted it back onto his locks. He took a small stroll to the river to catch a glimpse of his face, the red earring dangling off of his ear. He was relatively silent for the most part during his days in the town. He’d occasionally respond to someone’s acknowledgement with a tip of his hat, but for the most part he was silent. His mouth might have never let out a sound, but his mind was louder than the wars at sea.   
The river was one of the calmest things in the village, where he was from. The way the water fell in between his fingers or whenever he expressed anger the water would ripple with such fervent motion. His man who was just like the river was named Kiku Honda. 

Kiku was an interesting fellow. He came in at 5’4, mighty as ever. He would wield a weapon so willingly, nations could fall. He would occasionally drink in the comfort of his home, but he’d never lose his facade. He brought a whole new term to ‘never judge a book by its cover’. The books he came across such as The Prince would teach him simple tactics that made his power more attainable. He was cunning. He was quiet. He sparked fear. He was a pirate hidden amongst the weak and innocent. 

The days were hot and warm in the summer for him. He would spend his days practicing under the sun, dancing with his weapon, sweat falling from his face from hard work and passion. The fabric of his dark blue cloth would whip in the air occasionally as girls would gather to watch him from behind the Cherry Blossoms by the training grounds and the boys would marvel at his posture and stance, wishing they could steal their gender counterparts’ attention. He threw the kanata up in the air running to catch it behind his back, picking up on the sense he had collected an audience. 

His eyes burned at an assortment of peaceful looking flowers standing tall. He ran closer to the flowers, holding the kanta carefully with one hand extended. He sliced the flowers in one slice, barely touching them. It was at the moment the rest of his village knew something was off by him. When he wasn’t training, he’d do his strolls in the summer but shorter and he’d visit the river more and more. Something about the river kept enthralling him after a while. 

“Rulers are also admired when they know how to be true allies and genuine enemies”. Even though Machiavelli was an european-Italian public figure and politician, Kiku seemed to take in the advice it would provide him. Of course apparently in these times, Europe was the whole world. Kiku enjoyed that statement, as he wouldn’t care to make friends just for the sake of his own emotions, but more or less for tactics. Everything was about tactics to him. 

One day when the sea was rippling with great force as if God had taken His anger onto the body of water, Kiku was reading and enjoying some tea. The once beautiful clear sea had been polluted with smoke, red, and war. Kiku’s eyes found their way to a ship coming along the way, when he realized what he had to do. 

The ship accompanied by their nation’s flag, a white backing with a red cross in the middle had swerved, falling overboard as Kiku watched another ship snuck the ship. Kiku looked interested, as he took the book he was holding, his hat, his coat, his katana and stormed out of the home in a rush. He made it to the edge of the land that had become so familiar, with haste. He found a ship no smaller than a small cartel ship and sailed off to sea. 

When news got out that he had left, the girls were mourning and the boys were comforting the girls. Kiku, having not realized he had left a mark on the village, had run off to who knows where. 

Upon a few weeks out at sea, Kiku still hadn’t gotten his sealegs. He was lonely out at sea and he needed food. His stomach growled just as the waves on that day he left. He rolled his eyes a bit irritated. He sighed, leaning on the edge of the ship seeing some land and smelling some food coming his way. He looked into the distance walking straight to the wheel and sailing off to the new land. 

The land was sandy with trees dancing in the light breeze. He looked up to see them swaying, carrying an odd shaped fruit. With a slice, it came down falling into his hands. He looked at it trying to figure how this would work. He took it onto his ship and struggled to unlock the fruit’s nutrients but after an hour or so he finally got it. He sailed and controlled the seas over the years. 

Eventually the small ship compared to the ships he’d seen on that day became bigger and better. Stopping at a port a few months back and trading the ship(stealing the ship) with his words ever so carefully chosen was the best thing he had. Stacked with food he had collected with the same talent and mask of politeness, he could sail for long trips without having to stop. He did master those sealegs too. 

*~~~~* 

He stood on a ship crashing with the ocean. His green eyes watched the horizon, a hat hiding his hair. The wind whipped through the flag hoisted up on the ship’s pole as well the crimson colored coat. The captain turned around seeing his crew members washing the deck to maintain it’s tip top shape. He smirked, taking off his hat before heading into his quarters. Throwing the coat onto his chair in distress and slumping onto the chair. He stared at the map until it burned into his memory. He rubbed his fairly large eyebrows, reading the latin over and over. 

“Blast it..” He groaned watching a candle’s flame flicker on his desk. He kicked both of his legs onto the table with a swift motion. He grabbed the candle, his fingers getting dangerously close. 

“I wish I could blow this out and they’d be over with.” He explained, growing tired of the war that had been going on. 

“The sun never sets on the british empire.” He whispered to himself, setting the candle down carefully, keeping the flame going. “We will win this war and keep going on.” He ruffled his blonde hair, unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt, walking to his bed positioned close to his desk. He fell on his back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. his eyes heavy with fatigue, soon closing and forcing him to a slumber. 

Now this captain who ruled his crew with a pirate hat on one side and a crown on the other was none other than Arthur Kirkland. Similar to Kiku, he ran off from his home to explore and escape the confinements of his home. Hijacking one of the royal navy’s ships, he made it his own. He loved the sea and the mysteries he kept finding. He was a beautiful soul but clouded with determination and control. Being a captain meant everyone was down at his feet, worshiping the ground he walked on. He would talk constantly, keeping small talk and never a quiet moment but to hide what was going on truly. 

Both of these runaways were mysteries waiting to meet and collide.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the war strikes at Arthur's worst points, he grows tired, but looks for a battle that he is guaranteed to win.

THE WAR was indefatigable. It seemed to Arthur that the war was going to outlive him, even though he was only twenty years old. He dodged the attacks, moving across the sea from many of the other pirates. He had lost himself in the fierce battle, as he noticed his ship crashed onto the land. Behind him, the polluted sky expressed its anger as the ships rolled away. The rain poured down onto the land where he had crashed onto. He rolled his eyes, venturing more. 

“I’m not surprised. It’s just my luck.” He muttered to himself, his tongue clicking at his mouth. He watched the rain, remembering his home. Did he miss it? He shook the thought off and strolled even more. He took his sword out slicing some of the leaves down, soon revealing a man just a bit shorter than him, with dark hair. He was walking under a sheltered roof on this new island. The ruby crystal hanging from this stranger’s ear sparked Arthur’s interests. He quickly and silently crouched down, holding his sword, getting ready to fight. 

In this war, he couldn’t trust anyone and neither could Kiku. 

Kiku’s head whipped faster than the lightning that would soon roll in, making the pirate captain jump, almost ruining his cover. Kiku drew his weapon, his fingers tapping on the edge of it. He slid it back into the hold, continuing to admire the rain. Arthur’s chest started to become heavy, as the storm continued to get worse. Remind those pirates never to fight again, it would piss off the sky once more. 

Arthur watched Kiku walk into the shelter after a while. The blonde quickly ran out of the bushes and onto the grounds. He bit his lip, standing out in the rain, switching his sword for a pair of pistols. He walked closer, his boots making a loud tapping sound onto the wood. Kiku’s head popped up for the second time that evening. In his dark training clothes, he grabbed his sword and prepared for the worse. 

He stepped inside the home drenched from the rain. He looked around, holding both of his trusted firearms by his side. His green eyes glowed in the dark. 

“Whoever you are, come out and face me.” He shouted. Dark eyes moved quickly, before jumping down in the front of the brit, with his katana coming down. Arthur, out of an involuntary response, held both of his pistols up to block the katana, eventually pushing the japanese man off him. He fired two gunshots hitting the side of Kiku’s weapon and causing Arthur to move swiftly out of his direction to reload. Kiku, clearly ticked off, ran after him. 

That night, in that moment the only thing you could hear was the sound of gunshots and the sound of them bouncing off. They never dared to speak during this battle, both of their chests heaving. Arthur turned around, pointing both of his guns, but before he could fire, they were knocked out of his hands, forcing him to be pinned to the wall of the shelter. 

“Fair fight. It’s as if you bought a knife to a gunfight, yet you still won.” Arthur spoke softly, as the pair of dark eyes glared at him. 

“Not much of a talker now are you?” He gritted his teeth, getting out of the japanese’s hold. The japanese man took a step back from the captain and bowed, maintaining at least a small amount of respect. This was when Kiku had realized he had met his match. 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, not caring about the weapons by the japanese’s feet and left him, walking out of the doors. Arthur groaned, fixing his hat and walking back into the dark storm all while Kiku watched him out of curiosity. 

*~~~~~* 

The sun rose in the early morning. Kiku opened his eyes, seeing the golden color through his windows. He had fallen asleep on the floor. Getting up, he grabbed his coat and hat swiftly. He got changed and made his way back to his ship. Like an infection, his mind was polluted with the thought of last night’s events. His green eyes burned into him. Provoked, Kiku Honda became more determined, ambitious, and stubborn. 

Arthur watched the sunrise come up into the once dark sky. His fingers touched the side of his sword, cleaning it with every piece of care he had. He sat on the deck, as the ship moved carefully through the dark and early morning waters, one of his legs extended forward and another one bent. Like a poison, his mind couldn’t focus on more important matters, but the night before. Those dark eyes and silent face imprinted themselves into his life and vision. Arthur grew angry, reckless, and came to lust for power. 

The war had shattered Arthur’s thoughts in a blink of an eye. He looked up seeing another ship approaching. Arthur drew his sword, calling out to his crew to prepare for battle, as they did. The british captain stared down his adversary, his hat on top of his head, as he fixed his kerchief. He took a deep breath and stood his ground. 

In a few moments, the battle had ceased. Arthur grew tired, sweat falling down his face watching his adversary retreat back to his ship. He collapsed down on the ground of the ship, shutting his eyes from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I've written this fic before for a friend, I thought I should mention. I'll be uploading the already made chapters daily,if my schedule so lets me, so enjoy!


	3. The West and The East

PUBS ON THE PORT were never Kiku’s thing. He hated how crowded the atmosphere was. The smell of alcohol and men losing their facade made the man cringe, but for some reason he found himself sitting at a table, making eye contact with a pair of green eyes. His dark ones pried away, but the green ones kept staring at him. His red earring dangling from his ear, contrasting the green eyed man’s earring. Kiku sipped his drink of choice, pretending not to be affected. 

Arthur loved the pubs, the atmosphere always seemed to get him riled up. The throwing beers that collided with the walls wouldn’t scare the pirate, but in fact amuse him. He’d shout out “fight!” or “jolly good show mate!” His crimson coat would hang loosely on his shoulders, while he held a pint of his poison. 

After a bit Kiku decided to watch him and observe this recurring man he kept seeing. Perhaps he could analyze his weakness, his strengths, how to take him down? But the only thing he saw was for a man who would drink a lot, his skin was as clear as the sky after a storm. His seagreen eyes were as shiny as a royal’s ring. He’d always sit like there was a book on top of his head. His hair was untamed, perhaps from the hard days at the sea, but also he held secrets that Kiku could never attain. 

Arthur felt someone watching him. His throat burning from the harsh bitter liquid, he let out a strong cough. Kiku wondered if he would keep persisting even though his body was telling him to stop and to his surprise, he stopped. Perhaps this man wasn’t as stupid as he thought. Arthur set the cup down on the wooden bar, said his farewells, and left to watch the stars. 

“Ugh the stars are irritating.” Arthur let out a grumble, trekking and stumbling back to his ship, docked on the port. Kiku got up quickly, said his thanks, and followed him under the stars. Kiku didn’t dare to yell after him, but he wanted to figure out who this man was. Why all of a sudden did he start to appear in his life? 

Kiku sighed, watching him flee to the sea one more time, but this time. He followed him. Not going separate paths, but going to track him down. 

Arthur was in for a trip. 

*~~~~~~~~~*

Arthur woke up the next morning with a wretched hangover. He hated getting drunk, but last night he couldn’t resist. The neverending thought of when will this war end or the persisting thought of someone was watching him. He shook the feeling of paranoia off. His strong arms reached to the sky, as he slipped into his coat and boots. He yawned, walking off to the bow of the ship, grabbing some lime and taking a bite out of it harshly. 

Little did Kiku know, but the East was now far away, for he was heading to the West. The East and the West were two different sides of the world. Many didn’t even know that the other existed. Arthur sighed, looking over his island he once called home. He mustered the ability to whisper out a small phase he adopted and formed into his. 

The Sun Never Sets On The British Empire

Arthur hung his head proudly, as the ship landed. He got off of the ship, a few members following him. He grabbed some trinkets and jewels from merchants in the streets, sneering at a picture of Henry. He snatched an apple, causing Kiku who was behind him a couple of feet to look at him oddly. 

Arthur felt the pair of eyes on him once more, causing him to turn around, making eye contact with him. He stopped in his tracks with both of their eyes wide. 

“I thought someone was following me.” He smirked, throwing him an apple, as Kiku took it. Arthur smirked at him. 

“Are you still going to remain silent and wait for a proper time to introduce yourself?” He questioned, walking closer. Kiku pulled out his weapon in defense, in between Arthur and him. Arthur sighed, nodding. “I see how it is.” 

The japanese man glared at him, sliding the kantana back in its hold. Arthur turned slightly, being careful not to turn his back on him. 

“Alright, you can introduce yourself in the castle tonight when…” Arthur paused, but then closed his eyes and then opened them back, seeming calm and unafraid. “When we have an audience.”

Kiku bowed, his hat staying on his head. Arthur turned his back, parading with his confidence on his crimson cloak’s sleeve, clear enough for Kiku to see. Kiku softened his face expressions, watching him. Arthur chuckled, taking off his hat and charming a few ladies watching this whole ordeal. A little boy with bright blue eyes, tanned skin, and natural brunette hair looked up at this man. Arthur laughed at the boy, patting his head and heading off. Kiku saw a child on the street, a different one than the one Arthur had seen-a little girl. He looked down at the child, holding his weapon maintaining his stance, one like a soldier. The child stared at him making Kiku feel uncomfortable. He sighed, seeing a single flower next to her. Carefully, he picked the pink flower and placed it into her dark hair. He got up and left her vision.


	4. Sedated

THE CASTLE WAS EMBELLISHED in the finest jewels, which Arthur had taken from vast lands. Kiku’s eyes danced around trying to take in everything in small detail, while his feet kept a steady pace. He noticed a room with a door open. Peering in, he saw many of the royals that Arthur had spent a great deal of time with and him frantically fixing his coat. A royal had noticed Kiku standing outside of the room. With his eyes and a mouth from his throat, he prompted him to enter. 

Kiku figured out many of the people wouldn’t care for another fight, so he approached softly. As if his demeanor completely changed, and when Arthur met eye contact with him, he picked up on this as well. 

“Oh hello. I’m Arthur, pleased to meet you. What’s yours?” 

“You may call me Kiku.” 

“Kiku, what a lovely name.” 

Now some might say the two of them were both extremely talented and skilled at covering their true feelings. After Kiku and Arthur just had a fight a couple of chapters back. The royals bowed at the two sea explorers and left the room, closing the door. 

In a quick second, Arthur took off his kerchief and fell into a chair. His boot over his pant leg staring up at him. 

“Well finally nice to catch your name.” He spoke, as Kiku tensed up, shifting on his feet. 

“Likewise.” 

Arthur chuckled, reaching over the chair to grab two cups and some kind of drink. He poured two glasses and handed one to Kiku. Kiku, being the better person, took it. 

“So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?” Arthur questioned, taking a sip. 

“Which would be?” 

Arthur’s green eyes flickered to his pistols resting on another table, and then to his kanata. 

“Oh, yes. Why did you attack me?” Kiku pondered. 

Arthur just merely raised his eyebrows and chuckled. 

“Well, Kiku….” He stood up, taking another sip, only this time drinking the whole thing. “You seemed like a valuable asset so I wanted to test you. Turns out, you’re a bit more than I expected.” He had his back to him, staring out a window. The tension easily can be cut by a knife. 

Kiku watched him, as Arthur sighed. “You may not know this author, but Machavelli warned great leaders to befriend carefully.” He poured himself some more of the drink. 

Kiku sighed nodding. “I am familiar with that author. We may be different at first glance, but the west and the east are still so very similar.” 

Arthur looked at Kiku curiously. “Hmm interesting.” 

Kku stared at Arthur down for a while but then sighed. He extended his hand towards the brit. 

“What if we make a deal?” Kiku questioned, Arthur raised his eyebrows. 

“What kind?” He asked, his voice laced with intuition. Kiku smiled, his form soon relaxing, finally taking a drink. 

“Well, we take to the seas. We’ll have each other's backs. We’ll say things we truly mean. We’re friends, right? And as your dear Nicholas spoke, ‘On the other hand, I judge those rulers to be dependent on the support of others who could not take the field against any potential enemy, but would be obliged to take shelter behind the walls of their cities and castles, and stay there.” 

“That’s the quote I was referring to.” He chuckled, “turns out maybe the east isn’t so far behind.” He muttered before drinking again. 

“Well then, let’s take to the seas. Just the two of us.” 

*~~~~~~*

The sedating sea captain stared at the japanese man while they stood on land, looking at their ships. Arthur, with a hand on his sword, chuckled at both of the ships calling them both beauties. Kiku laughed at his comment, but staring down at the sea. The war had passed. 

Arthur looked at his “friend” with his bright green eyes, while Kiku just watched the waves dance softly into the beautiful wind. Kiku tensed up, straightening his attire, while Arthur leaked a smile. It was kind of awkward. 

Eventually, that moment blossomed into unresolved tensions, breaking out laughter fits, and some would say and go too far as love. They’d be sailing on the seas that they had accustomed themselves too. Arthur, sometimes, would break out into song, causing Kiku to smile discreetly. 

The love in both of their eyes was not being faked as it was on that one day in the castle. 

Arthur was standing on the edge of the ship one day while at sea. Kiku noticed the uneasiness in his face, so he touched his shoulder, causing him to flinch. 

“Oh Kiku.” Arthur smiled, pretending that the flinch never happened. 

“Is everything alright? The war’s gone.” He questioned, while Arthur sighed, his brow hung heavy above his tired gems for eyes. 

“Well, I’m concerned, but it doesn’t matter.” Arthur chuckled, brushing it off. Kiku, narrowed his eyes not having any of this. 

“You’re a friend, perhaps the only friend I would keep when affairs are no longer of use. I am concerned for you.” He explained, while Arthur gritted his teeth. 

“Stay out of this, Kiku. You’re from the East” He spat, and with a flick of his coat,he disappeared under the deck. Kiku, clearly insulted, took a sharp inhale and turned his back to the flag of the ship and left for his. 

Arthur had locked himself into his quarters and cried. When he finished, he might have cried a whole new ocean, one that might not divide the two of them. Truth be said, he'd fallen. He had fallen farther than any siren could drag him under. This was dangerous. 

Kiku sighed, sitting on his chair in his ship, looking around the room. His hat resting on the desk, with his feet crossed. A tear fell from his eye, just slightly, but then he wiped it away frankly. Instead of dwelling on his sadness, his ally had caused him, he went to go do something no one would have noticed. 

But the little girl with the pink flower in her hair was smiling oh so sweetly on a normal day. 

And the little boy with the blue eyes and naturally brunette hair was daring and adventurous as the pirate captain. 

Kiku and Arthur were both “men” with gentle habits for the most part. They could contain their anger and occasionally strike a fight, but never would hurt each other without a good reason. One might call it a mutualism type of relationship, where neither party would benefit, but they’d never be harmed either. 

But Arthur wanted to change that. He wanted to give him flowers, rule the world together, be united under the sun. He’d soon come to the realization that he would give up his empire for him. 

Japan, the land of the rising sun. 

He had been sedated and so had he.


	5. Angel of Small Death

Darling, your eyes are like dragons' hearts. your laughter is ambrosia from the gods. your creativity could build palaces and worlds. your smile is gold a pirate would kill for. 

His emerald eyes would flicker across the map in frantic to find him again. He regretted that moment where he spoke so harshly towards him. He had no right to speak to him like that-he only wanted to help. Arthur groaned, slamming his head onto the desk. 

Meanwhile his angel of small death, Kiku with shortened breath was sailing across the sea. Kiku also had feelings. He loved how Arthur’s mouth would smirk softly whenever he’d find something assuming. He loved his verdant eyes bright but full of mystery and determination. How he longed to be ruffling his fingers through his straw blonde hair. Perhaps maybe holding him and caressing him while they watched the world rock from under their power. At first, he wanted to rule the world and master it without anyone at his side, but the annoying british man had to walk-or fight his way into his life. 

And Arthur was terrified. Many past relationships did not work out in his favor. Some had gotten too close to a virulent poison. Once a numbing sensation, he had lovers, it had spoiled. Arthur swore he’d never love again, until this man walked into his life. Those dark eyes meeting at level with his. Both of those weapons, each symbolizing their homes, difference united under the sun and similarities could clash, but not in a harsh and harmful way, but in an innocuous one. Wrapped in his scent, Arthur felt as if he could love again. 

The sun was rising from Arthur’s window. His eyes tired, his face stained with tears looked over to see the golden object in the sky. The sun could bring many possible fortunes or futures, as Arthur hoped a good one. 

He grabbed his coat and walked out on deck to watch the rise of the sunrise, smiling. A familiar ship came into view. Arthur almost felt his legs give out upon seeing the nation’s flag. He caught the glimpse of those eyes he’d miss so much. He wanted to apologize a thousand times over. Kiku smiled softly, the morning breeze flowing through his dark hair. Arthur smirked, leaning on the side of the ship for support. Kiku jumped onto the ship once more, using the rope, coming natural to him after all the years at sea. 

Arthur smirked at him, his eyes looking down upon him, but then adjusting his gaze to meet him equally. 

“So you’ve come back.” 

Kiku nodded. 

Arthur, whether it was out of exhaustion or pure impulse, he wrapped his arms around Kiku. Kiku, not knowing what to do, just smiled and melted into the hug, wrapping his arms around him once more. Arthur let out a shudder, hiding his face into his neck, a red blush spreading. Kiku chuckled, using a hand to stroke his hair, surprisingly soft. 

“You haven’t slept.” Kiku let out a soft comment. Arthur grumbled. 

“Either have you.” 

They both broke out into laughter. 

*~~~~~~~~*

The japanese man and the brit sat next to each side by side, just staring at the ocean that they were sailing. Kiku’s ship sailed next to Arthur’s in a steady motion, just like their breathing. Kiku’s eyes started to become heavy, while Arthur yawned. Sleep was one of the most important things, especially if they were going to rule the world together. Breaking the silence, that was no longer awkward or tense after a bit, Arthur looked at Kiku, who seemed to be already gazing at him. 

“Say Kiku, would you like to have tea in my quarters?” Arthur popped the question. Kiku just smiled, leaning back, laying on his back. 

“That sounds wonderful, Arthur.” He smiled, staring up at the sky. The blue color reminded Kiku of worthy adversaries that he would have to battle and fight when he got older and wiser as the world would keep turning. He extended his hand out to pretend to touch the sky, closing his eyes from fatigue. 

“Yes, I think it does…” Arthur added, following Kiku’s lead and falling on his back next to him. They were left to stare up at the sky before falling asleep. “but first I think we should get some rest.” Arthur sighed, his chest moving up and down as a sigh of content breathing. Kiku turned his head, with his eyes open and smiled lovingly at him. 

“Of course.” 

And with that, they closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Tea

THE AROMA FILLED THE ROOM as the tea brewed. Arthur sat there looking at Kiku, who was staring at the table. His dark eyes swirling with thoughts, just as they would always do. The tea was finally strong enough to drink, as Arthur would take the tea pot and serve both of them. He held his cup waiting for it to cool off, so he wouldn’t burn himself. But eagerly, he sipped it, soon complaining about the heat. Kiku laughed and drank his tea much more carefully. 

The hot tea ran down his throat, relaxing him. Tea was so magical; ranging from all sorts of symbolic purposes. One might invite their enemy to tea, while others might invite their lovers. Arthur smiled, finally being able to drink his tea easily, took a sip and chuckled. He sighed, content with the flavor. 

Kiku sighed, looking at Arthur with no words. Speechless as ever, he just admired him. Those eyes would glance at him occasionally, before striking a conversation. As many times before, it was awkward, the silence tense enough to be cut with a knife. Arthur was nervous, you could tell- how his fingers quivered, leaning on the cup for support. He bit his lip, the skin in between both of his teeth. His eyes moved around the room, not daring to look him into the eye. He adjusted, trying to get comfortable. His heart pounded in his chest, making it the only thing he could think about. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He was lost in a whisper at the japanese’s man presence. 

Kiku, seeming a bit too focused on his tea, didn’t notice the fact that this certain british gentleman was choking on his own words. The silence suffocated him. 

Arthur, growing a pair, finally spoke to him. He had taken a deep breathe, and cleared his throat, grabbing his attention. Kiku turned to look at him, curious of what he had to say. 

“So Kiku, travelling at sea, do you like it?” He questioned, as Kiku didn’t know how to answer. He enjoyed the sea especially with Arthur, as cliche as it was, but Kiku couldn’t get attached. 

“It’s alright.” He spoke, swirling the tea in his cup. Arthur nodded, “it can be lonely at times.”Kiku agreed with him. 

“I don’t know how to put this.” He whispered, the eyes of Kiku widening in confusion. 

“I have caught feelings for you. It might as well have been the sea water getting to me, or getting scurvy but-” He ranted on, while Kiku just laughed. He pressed a finger to the british’s man’s lips, hushing him. Kiku smiled. 

“I reciprocate those feelings, Arthur.” His finger that rested on his lips danced around his face to cup his cheek. He smiled into those vibrant colored eyes. Arthur, a red blush on his face, just smiled. 

“Well good thing to know that. I hope our relationship doesn’t get in the way of anything.” Arthur smiled, kissing his forehead, lips ghosting over his skin. Now it was Kiku’s turn to be embarrassed. He cleared his throat, nodding. 

In a quick moment, Arthur’s eyes flickered down to Kiku’s lips. Arthur’s fingers found themselves in Kiku's. His touch was soft, as he raised both of his hands up. He took a step closer, pressing a kiss. He pulled away, dropping his hands separating them from his new lover. He turned his head back, burying his face in his hands. Kiku pressed a soft kiss to Arthur’s cheek and then smiled. 

*~~~~~~~~~*

That little boy that Arthur had once seen on the port was walking along shore. His blue eyes reflected the ocean, until another boy had walked up next to him. His eyes are cold and wintry as russian winters, contrasting the little boy’s summery disposition. The blue eyed boy soon had a name of Alfred, and the other boy had a name of Ivan. Growing up into a young teen and tired of Arthur’s overprotective rule, Alfred soon wished for the balance of power to shift into his favor. Ivan also grew more ambitious as the years passed. The two grew close during his revolution, breaking away from Arthur. Kiku grew tired of Alfred’s foolishness, upon seeing Arthur’s strong facade and royal crown fall down. Kiku watched Arthur’s empire and his world cave down, as he realized what he had to do. 

The Sun never sets on the British Empire, and rises on the land of the Japanese.


	7. The Sun Sets

WITH KIKU AT HIS SIDE, Arthur was strong. He sailed the seas with a title that he would wear as proudly as he would wear a crown like a prince or a king. He noticed that Alfred was growing up into a strong boy and he wanted to teach him and show the world to him, just like a son he’d never had. But Ivan, the boy Arthur noticed, would feed only Alfred's ambition. The revolution was coming and Kiku saw it. He hated this foolery happening under his nose. 

But on that rainy day, when Alfred shouted and disrespected him. When he fell on his knees, his weapon fell by his side. His blonde hair wet and stained from pouring regrets. Kiku watched from afar, eyes shaking watching his love fall apart. It was sunrise when the revolution started. Arthur seemed too cocky and could take it, but when the revolution ended it was sunset. Eventually the sun would set. 

“Alfred, why!?” Arthur shouted, as Alfred stood looking down upon him. 

“You used to be so great.” He spat, before turning away. 

Kiku came rushing to the fallen Arthur’s side, glaring at the “fake” blonde walking away. Arthur sobbed, green eyes shinier than ever when he would cry. Kiku stroked his sorrowful lover trying to sooth him, but anger was boiling. Arthur stood up with the support of Kiku. Arthur sighed, starting to turn the other way. 

“The sun never sets on the british empire, so it rises in the land of the japanese.” Kiku managed to speak, not caring rain was pouring down on him. 

Arthur dismissed the phase and walked into the distance. Kiku furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Arthur, listen. I swore to you that I’d be your friend even when affairs are no use of me.” Kiku took a step closer to the stopping Arthur. 

“I remember that.” Arthur spoke, face staring down at the ground. 

“And then we shared something.” Kiku walked close to him, grabbing his hands. A dangerous look in his eyes, as Arthur widened his eyes. “Don’t you dare. It’s self-destructive. You can’t go fighting my battles for me. He didn’t do anything to you.” Arthur explained, as Kiku shook his head. 

“I’m aware of that and He provoked me.” Kiku had his kantana close to him, as Arthur sighed.

“I love you, Kiku. Even though my empire has fallen and the sun has set….” He caressed his cheek, “I’ll watch the sunrise over your’s.” 

Kiku was not stopping or resting. His empire became stronger, the balance of power shifted. He picked up affairs with Alfred full of spite. Kiku hated how the world caved in. 

“Arthur, you know I love you…. Right.” He would mutter to himself whenever he would sign a treaty or whatever. Arthur had disappeared doing his own thing, being forced to go back to affairs with his brothers and his ex lovers. 

“When you’re watching the sun set on your empire, you watch the sun rise on your lover’s.” Arthur whispered to himself before sitting at the table, getting lost in daydreams and reminiscing of the adventures Kiku and him had. 

Now Kiku was acting only out of spite. The ocean never once crossed his mind anymore. The laughter and kisses he’d share with him were long gone. Drinking tea stolen from Yao was a thing he would do only by himself, wishing for him. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

“Let’s take to the sea. Just the two of us.” 

“Ah, the East isn’t as far behind.” 

“I hope our relationship doesn’t get in the way of anything.” 

“Kiku darling, could you pass me that?” 

“Um Kiku are you alright?” The girl with the pink flower in her hair stood in the doorway of Kiku’s home. Kiku turned around, looking at her. 

“Oh, hello.” He smiled, standing up and bowing. 

“You miss him, don’t you? You’re officially sad nowadays. You’re set on taking the moon away from Yao.” She questioned, as Kiku started to get hurt. “Why?” 

“Now, let’s not talk about the reasons, sakura.” He patted her head, dismissing her. 

“You keep fighting me. Why?” Yao would question Kiku, as Kiku would glare. Yao looked at him with soft eyes. 

“You’re so damaged, Kiku. You care too much.” 

“As a matter of fact, Yao, I care too little.” 

A SMALL RED drop fell onto the polluted grounds that was once where he had taken strolls and practiced. All of the girls would march quietly and quickly, as the boys grew envious of his talents. The river was one of the calmest things in the village, where he was from. The way the water fell in between his fingers or whenever he expressed anger the water would ripple with such fervent motion. His man who was just like the river was named Kiku Honda, only the river was never calm deep down. 

Years passed, he spent rebuilding his destroyed land. Wars had broken out. Ivan and Alfred had their own disputes. Arthur grew soft contrary to his pirate captain self. The years passed, he spent relaxing on his protected land. Peace had been made. Ivan and Alfred’s disputes only made them stronger. Arthur grew soft and was still in his heart. He had never loved anyone else. His hatred towards Yao and Alfred had never changed, but they made up for their disputes, never truly meaning it. 

Kiku thought he’d have to live alone forever again.


	8. Under the Stars

YEARS PASSED and people abandoned corsets and pirate coats. They traded in their weapons for technology. Cars crowded the city streets that were once not industrialized. Old pirate ships were trapped in museums for tourists to see. The once small town shops made by the natural resources were replaced by tall skyscrapers, daring to touch the sky. But of course, there were still the hills and the stars. Those would never change. 

Arthur, contrasting his old look, wore a light brown suit, a tie to match it. His hair was still untamed as if he had been at sea, and his eyes were seagreen and of the shiniest emeralds. He wore shoes that did not go up to his knees, but rather boring ones. He wore a watch on his wrist, sitting in a chair at a meeting. He looked through the reports and papers, seeming unfazed and not interested, but when he heard footsteps he looked up. 

He glanced at him as if he’d seen him before. Pirate days? That dark hair seemed familiar. His eyes would send shivers down his spine. Arthur widened his eyes, gasping. The man turned around, making eye contact. 

“Shit.” Arthur whispered, causing one of his fellow co-workers to look at him funny. Arthur sighed, standing up, pushing the chair away. He walked over to him, smiling. 

“I missed you.” Arthur laughed, a tear falling from his eye. The man just looked up at him and smiled. 

“You know I love you right?” He smiled back, stroking his cheek. Arthur held his hand in place and nodded, “and I love you too.” 

Forgetting that they were surrounded by other nations, they looked and coughed looking at each other. They pushed away from each other, standing almost 6 feet apart. The others just laughed. 

Hours after the meeting, it was sunset. Arthur said farewell to his other countries, as he walked to a spot where the hills meet the sea. By the time he got there, the stars were out. He took off his coat catching his breath looking up at the stars. He would mutter out something, but this time he spoke so softly to himself, 

“The stars are beautiful.” 

He watched the dark ocean brush against the sand, as he sat down. He heard running from behind him, oddly confused. He turned around only to find Kiku sitting down next to him.   
Arthur sat closer to his lover, his hand finding his. They sat there for a while under the stars. Arthur rested his head on Kiku’s shoulder, both of them content. 

“Say, what if we make a treaty?” Kiku proposed, as Arthur shifted, taking his head off of his shoulder. 

“Like an alliance? We would have our backs. We wouldn’t necessarily take to the seas, but we’d take on something?” Arthur added, as Kiku agreed. 

“Alright, just the two of us.” They both said at the same time, forming the Anglo-Japanese Alliance. 

Now it wasn’t all soft in their relationships, but for the most part, they were the bridge between each world-the west and the east. Unfortunately, the treaty broke off, but at least they got back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this work. I had made it originally for a friend a while back, but I decided to put it here, after much thought. Thank you again and please consider my other works in the near future. Thanks again, Blue!


End file.
